


Excuses over Excuses... and a small Daddy Dean Drabble

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (i guess), Daddy Dean, Fluff, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Emma, Kid Fic, Misunderstandings, This will hurt noone except your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even if this is such a small apology type thing I would still appreciate kudos and comments... I love y'all for taking time of your day to read my stuff and I hope I can make you smile once in a while.</p></blockquote>





	Excuses over Excuses... and a small Daddy Dean Drabble

_I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday..._   
_I visited my little sister in hospital and it was a roughly two hours drive and when I got back home I was so tired and I honestly forgot that I was supposed to upload._

_I am very sorry. Here, have a small drabble so you don't hate me as much... (I wrote this a long time ago so it's bad - I like to think my writing improved in the past few years.)_

****

Dean had been at the garage when the principal of Emma's school had called. They said he had to pick up Emma but wouldn't explain further so of course Dean was worried.

 

He hurried through the hallways of the school to the principal's office. Emma was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room, her little body slumped and shaking with low sobs.

 

"Emma!" Dean gasped, crouching down in front of her. "What happened, sweetie?" He asked. Her sobs got louder and she flung herself around Dean's neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He put his arms around her gently.

 

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here." Dean mumbled into her ear. He noticed a movement and looked up to see the principal looking down at them.

 

"Hey, Ems, you okay with waiting here for a bit while Daddy talks to your principal?" Dean asked, pulling her back. She nodded. He cupped her face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

 

"I'm sure everything's okay, sweetie, don't cry okay?" She nodded again and Dean smiled, straightening up and following the principal into her office.

 

"Okay, what happened?" He asked.

 

"She got into a fight." The principal said. Dean's brows drew together. That didn't sound like Emma.

 

"I don't… do you know why?" Dean asked. She nodded.

 

"The other girl, Rachel, she said that every child has to have a Mom and a Dad- their class had to fill out a family tree and Emma insisted that hers was wrong because-"

 

"There was a box for mother?" Dean guessed. The principal nodded. Dean sighed. "The thing is, Emma hasn't got a Mom…" Dean said, absentmindedly stroking his wedding ring.

 

"I'm sorry…" The principal started.

 

"Oh, oh no- I'm gay… me and my husband adopted Emma when she was just a baby. She's quite short tempered sometimes, especially if someone's saying anything against homosexuality, now, I'm not saying that what Rachel said was in any way insulting it's just, Emma's… I don't know she's taking everything about that topic really serious." Dean said.

 

"Well, if that's the case just make sure it doesn't happen again." Dean nodded and got up.

 

Emma looked up at him with giant frightened brown eyes, looking like a deer in headlights. Dean smiled at her, bending down and pulling her in his arms.

 

"No need to look so frightened, sweetie." Dean said. He could still see tears in her eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't want to hurt her." She said. "I just wanted… I wanted to… " She frowned, he brows drawing together in confusion.

 

"What did you want, sweetie?" Dean asked.

 

"to protect you, from people like Grandpa." Dean's eyes widened.

 

"That's nice, sweetie, but Rachel isn't like grandpa." Dean said. He started walking towards the exit of the school.

 

"But she said that no family could have two Daddies…"

 

"I know, but what she meant was that two Daddies couldn't get children. You know that we adopted you… She wasn't saying that two Daddies weren't allowed to adopt. She didn't say that two men in love with each other, like your Papa and me, she wasn't saying that that's wrong. Just that it's biologically not possible for us to have children, you understand, love?" Dean asked. They'd arrived at his impala. Normally he wouldn't allow Emma to be in it because it really wasn't safe but Cas would've picked Emma up from school today so he had the SUV.

 

"Daddy?" She asked when they were halfway home. "Why are there people who think you and Papa are wrong?" Dean bit his lip.

 

"There are different reasons, Sweetie." Dean said finally. "Some think it's against their belief and others just don't understand that the way I love you Papa isn't any different from the way Uncle Sam loves Aunt Jess." Dean explained.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this is such a small apology type thing I would still appreciate kudos and comments... I love y'all for taking time of your day to read my stuff and I hope I can make you smile once in a while.


End file.
